


Playing with Fire

by FitofPaige



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, FIRE PEEN, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Soul Bond, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, soul play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitofPaige/pseuds/FitofPaige
Summary: Just a typical date night with Grillby, nothing new.No need to beware before you enter in or anything.It isn't like there are any sins happening in here, move along...





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VividlyLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividlyLost/gifts).



> For my lovely friend, Viv! Thank you for my making my wonderful Tumblr banner, here's you're gift! XD
> 
> -Paigey

The restaurant is dim, save for some strategically placed candles around the room and at each table. Of course, you don’t need the one on yours at all. No, your date gives off more than enough light for your little corner of the place, considering he’s like a giant, lit, candle wick himself.

Grillby, the dashingly handsome fire elemental sitting across the table from you, has been your boyfriend for a little over a year now. He’s kind, quiet, treats you well, and if the sex was any better, you’d be convinced he’s some sort of God. You know there’s no such thing as a perfect relationship, but you’re pretty damn sure this was the closest anyone could ever get.

His golden eyes stare at you from behind his glasses, his mouth a mischievous smirk across his face. You pretend not to be too excited at his hand gently rubbing at the calf of the leg you’ve propped up on his under the table. He thinks he’s so smooth… but you’re determined not to let him have at his dessert before he’s even ordered his entree.

“So, my dear,” He speaks softly, “You said your work day went well?”

You smile behind the glass of wine you’ve started sipping on, “Yeah, it wasn’t the worst day ever. How was yours?”

Grillby can’t help but drink you in. He’d closed the bar early tonight to take you on this date, and of course you were wearing his favorite dress of yours when he got home to pick you up. The thin black fabric clings nicely to you, and right now one of the thin straps is sliding off your shoulder. He’s beginning to regret this date altogether, because he’d much rather have you in his arms at home right now.

“It was a good day, pretty busy.” He says, working his fingers around your calf to your shin and down toward your ankle. He rubs around it, letting his heat work itself into your skin and muscles.

He just barely picks up on the soft sigh you release and decides to slide his hand back up, sending warmth up through your entire leg with his magic. You shudder, and the feel of that through his fingertips drives his soul wild. It’s spinning wildly in his chest and it takes some energy to calm it down before he ends up accidentally pulling out both your souls through your bond with him.

“Are the two of you ready to order?” Grillby nearly jumps at the waitress’s voice, having been so focused on you.

You smile at the lady and tell her what you’d like, and Grillby does the same. Once she has it all written down, she walks off, and once again your eyes are on each other.

“Did you miss me today?” You ask, a cheeky smile on your face as you slide your foot slowly along his inner thigh.

A deep chuckle rumbles in his chest, “Of course I did. What kind of question is that?”

Your laugh matches his, “I just wanted to make sure. Though I’m pretty sure I missed you more.”

He raised a brow, “That so?”

You run the toe of your shoe in until you’re just a couple of inches from his crotch, then slowly drag it back out toward his knee, repeating the process several more times.

“Oh definitely.”

He takes his hand from your leg and extends it over the table, taking yours in it. You curl your fingers into his palm, loving the warm, tickling sensation of his flames against your skin. He slowly leans in, lifting your hand up to his mouth where he gently kisses the back of it.

“That’s funny, because I was absolutely certain that I missed you more.” He whispers, “The fact that I haven’t been able to get you out of my head all day should prove that.”

You bite your lip and smile at him, “You say that like you weren’t the only thing on my mind today.”

He lets out a low hiss, gripping your hand even tighter as you move your foot in one last time, gently running it over the obvious bulge in his pants.

“I guess we’ll have to figure out who’s lying, hm?”

“Shall I go pay for us then?”

You grin and pull your leg away from him, grabbing your wallet, “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I got it.”

You slide out of the booth, feeling Grillby’s eyes on your back as you sway your hips, terribly excited for this date night to come to a close.

\---

It would be silly to think the stunts you pulled would go unpunished. On the way home you’d nearly made him crash the car, distracting him with kisses wherever you could reach, and unbuttoning his shirt to touch more of him. The idea of potential punishment doesn’t scare you, though. Actually, it makes you more excited. It would have been terrible to end up in a car wreck before he had the chance to fuck you senseless.

The to-go plates completely forgotten, you’re pulled from the car once he parks it in the garage. His lips are on yours before you can speak, one of his hands fumbles with the keys while the other is pressing you to him as the two of you clumsily make your way to the door. He breaks the kiss so he can unlock it while you continue to kiss his bare chest, thankful that his shirt is just a push away from being gone completely.

As soon as the door is open, he wastes no time getting you inside and slamming it back just so he can push you up against it. He’s breathing hard, and you can tell he’s holding himself back since you’re still fully clothed.

“You think you’re so cute teasing me like that.” He says, his eyes meeting yours.

“And you don’t think I am?” You say with a smirk on your lips and a gleam in your eye.

His hands move to your shoulders, thumbs hooking the straps of your dress to slide them down your arms.

“I think you’re the most adorable creature I’ve ever laid eyes on.” He purrs, “But that doesn’t save you from suffering the consequences of your actions, my love.”

It only takes a second for him to tug your dress down until it’s pooled around your feet. Your smile only grows wider as Grillby looks you over, and you thank your past self for picking out your sexiest pair of matching underwear.

“What might those consequences be?”

His hands move to your waist and he leans his forehead to yours. The heat from his flames warm your face, adding an extra bit of pink to your already flushed cheeks.

“Let me show you.”

He leans in like he’s going to kiss your lips, but at the last second he changes course and starts kissing along your jawline, his mouth feeling hotter than usual against your skin. One of his hands moves up along your rib cage and to the fabric of your bra. You think he’s going to unhook it, but his hand isn’t even near the clasp when its pulled from your body.

You open your eyes to see the bra literally burning in his hand, “Grillby!”

He pulls back, smirking as he hooks a finger onto the waistband of your panties and practically melts enough of the fabric away to rip them off you as well.

“I hope you didn’t want to keep those.” He chuckles darkly, mouth going back to your neck and working its way down.

“I mean, I’d planned on it.” You say through a gasp as you feel fiery fangs drag on your throat.

You reach out to tug at the fabric of the shirt that’s still clinging to Grillby’s body. It really isn’t fair that you’re standing here naked and he’s still got nearly all his clothes on. He seems to take the hint and, as much as you hate to feel the absence of his flames at your neck, you’re happy to see him pull back to shed his shirt. You start to move your hands to his belt when he grabs your wrists and pins them up above your head. You let out an aggravated whine, which only makes him laugh.

“You seem a little too eager there, Little Flame.”

You squirm against him even though you know it won’t do any good, but your body feels like it’s on _fire_ as it aches for more of his touch.

“Come _on_ , Grillby!”

“On where?”

You want to kiss that mischievous smile right off his stupid flaming face, “You’ve been hanging around Sans too much.”

His face falls just slightly, “Never mention him before I fuck you ever again.”

Holding back laughter, you quickly kick out one of your legs and wrap it around his in an attempt to get him closer to you. He surprises you by grabbing your thigh and hoisting your leg up further, your other one soon following until both legs are wrapped around him. He wants to see you submit to him, but you can’t help but fight it. You know it in your very soul that even he can’t hold himself back forever.

He moves his free arm around your back, pulling you to him as he frees your wrist… only to wrestle them back behind you and hold them together again. You glare at him, but it disappears as his lips claim yours in desperate fierceness. He holds you close and, with your eyes shut, you feel him turn and start walking further into the house.

You try to fight against the hand holding your wrists together, but he isn’t budging. In an effort to gain some sort of control, you surprise him by forcefully shoving your tongue into his mouth. A groan escapes him and you soon find yourself being pushed back against a wall in the hallway. At this point, you wonder if you’ll even make it to the bedroom.

Grillby forces himself to break the kiss, only to move right back to your neck to leave scorching kisses that travel down to your shoulder. It’s terribly difficult to keep himself from marking you the way he did on the night you two bonded, what with the way your pulse quickens under his lips and the salty taste of your skin from you sweating. He would love to bite into you right now, letting his magic burn its way across your shoulder, leaving an imprint quite like the one on your left thigh.

You whisper his name in a pleading manner, your strong will beginning to crumble as you become impatient. He isn’t faring much better, though, with your drenched core pressing against him. He moves his hand to touch you there, smiling when he hears you hiss out a couple of expletives. Stars, if you were any wetter, you might actually put him out.

He rubs your sensitive nub, pulling away from your neck to watch you throw your head back as you moan in ecstasy. His grip on your wrists is beginning to loosen and his pants are way too tight for any sort of comfort now. He wastes no time pulling you off the wall and carrying you into the bedroom where he releases your arms and unwinds your legs from him before gently tossing you onto the bed.

The pants, socks, and shoes are gone almost immediately and he crawls on top of you. You stare up into his eyes, a smile on your face as you bring your hands to his shoulders.

“Grillby,” You whisper, eyes sparkling with the light from his flames. “I love you.”

His soul nearly tears itself from his chest, needing your touch more than anything else in this moment.

“I love you.” He says leaning in to kiss you much more gently this time.

You buck your hips up, making sure to run your swollen lips along his cock as best you can. He lets out a guttural groan and nearly collapses on top of you. You bite your lip, doing your best to hold back a bit of laughter.

You're playing a dangerous game here, if the way he growls in your ear is anything to go by, but you'd love nothing more than for him to ‘punish’ you. If he would just bite you, mark you, do _something_ to claim you as he's done before. You’re willingly playing with matches and goddamn if you aren't ready to be burned.

Your name falls from his lips as he presses against your entrance. You move your hips, attempting to push him into you, but one of his hands holds you down to the bed. He seems to really enjoy teasing you tonight, but you know he can't resist you much longer.

A shudder runs through him as you whisper his name again, more pleading than anything now. His face is flushed a beautiful blue, and as he closes his eyes you feel the exact sensation you've been waiting for.

Your soul, a beautiful mixture of yellow and blue with just a hint of purple within, floats between the two of you, and Grillby cups it in his hand as if it's the most precious thing on earth. He leans in and you gasp loudly as he runs his tongue over your soul. If you didn’t need him before, you certainly do now.

“Fffuuuck.” You moan, your eyelids fluttering shut as fireworks of pleasure explode inside of you.

Until now, you’ve been doing your best to gain some control over him, but as close as he is to being inside you and with him all but lapping at your very being, you know it’s no use putting up the fight any longer.

“P-please,” you mumble, “I… I can’t- I need-”

“What do you need?” He asks, his voice low and husky.

You pout angrily as he stops kissing your soul, “Grillby, just… _put it in me_ , dammit.”

“Alright.”

He smiles as he takes your soul and returns it to your body. You nearly scream at him about that definitely not being what you meant, but his mouth claims yours again before you can make any noise. You know good and damn well that he could keep this teasing up for hours, but you breathe a strong sigh of relief against him as he gives in to your plea and slowly enters you.

He takes his time, dragging inch by flaming inch along your inner walls until he’s buried completely inside of you. The both of you shudder in combined relief and anticipation, breaking the kiss to catch your breaths. There’s nothing but stillness for a moment as you revel in the feeling of being so close to one another.

You reach up to touch his face as his forehead presses to yours. So badly, you want to say something, but words simply can’t explain the intensity of what you’re feeling right now. His breath is hot and smokey on your face as he carefully pulls himself out just slightly before pushing in again. He moves his face back into the crook of your neck and moans against your skin, causing the area to tingle from the heat.

Wanting him as close as possible, you wrap your arms around him and buck your hips up, eliciting another groan from him. You let out a short noise of excitement when you feel a series of sharp, burning nips along your neck. It's lovely, but only leaves you wanting more. You dig your fingers into his back and try to pull him even closer.

You whisper his name and he bites down harder, causing you to cry out and for your body to tighten around him further. The burning sensation on your skin only turns you on more, and you can feel yourself start to teeter at the edge.

He must be able to feel it too, because he starts to pick up the pace. You have to hold onto him tightly as the heat inside you flares up into a raging inferno. When you finally tip over, you can't help but let anything and everything in your mind flow from your mouth, Grillby’s name being included several times.

He helps you through your orgasm, easing up his thrusts as you come down. Though you’re thankful for his careful movements, you know he isn't done here. You open your eyes as he pulls back to look at you.

“You’re alright?”

You smile, “Of course I am.”

He knows you are, but you appreciate that he asks, especially since the next thing he does is pull himself back up to standing next to the bed, yanks you to the very edge and slams himself back into you, leaning over enough to push your knees toward your head. The change in position, and your near painful sensitivity, have you panting yet again as he wastes no time getting his fill of you.

The noises you make send him into a frenzy and he nearly loses himself in the pleasure you bring to his body and soul alike. He leans in just a bit further and clutches the sheets on either side of you as he focuses on getting you to come again just as much as getting himself off.

Your walls start to convulse again and its enough to push him over. There's an almost animalistic desperation in his thrusts now, and you hit your second high as he calls out your name, the heat of his magic washing through your body.

There's a few moments of stillness before Grillby groans and rolls over to lay on his back next to you. Your hand finds his and your fingers intertwine as you both let your breathing calm back down. You turn your head to look at him, only to find him staring at you.

“What?”

He smiles, his cheeks still blushing blue, “You're so beautiful...”

You smirk and squeeze his hand, “Aw, you're too sweet…

But you're still buying me a new set of underwear.”

**Author's Note:**

> [CHAT ME UP ON TUMBLR!](https://fitofpaige17.tumblr.com/)  
>  If you have an Undertale related drabble you'd like me to write, leave your request [HERE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12651807)
> 
> Also check out my other Undertale fics! Up in Flames, Safe Place, Spitfire, and This Heart is a Stone!


End file.
